De l'Ombre à la Lumière, partie 1
by Ryrynie
Summary: Partie 1 de 6. Harry a 4 ans. Son enfance est loin d'être tendre. Des sorciers le contactent. Saura-t-il faire les bons choix, pourra-t-il vraiment avoir la liberté de choisir?
1. Face à soimême

**Titre :**** De l'Ombre à la Lumière, partie 1 **(anciennement «Des secrets révélés et toute une vie bouleversée»)

**Auteur:**** Ryrynie**

**Univers :**** Harry Potter**

**Genres :** **Angts, childfic,** ...

**Rating :**** T pour cette partie, mais violence sur enfant**

**Disclaimer****: Les ****personnages**** et ****l'histoire****, tous deux ****de base**** uniquement, appartiennent à J.K. Rowling**

**Remarque : --!!!!**_**IMPORTANT!!!!**__— _**Cette fic est la première partie de 6. Les premiers chapitres de la dernière sont publiés, mais puisque tout le monde en abandonnait la lecture avant que je n'explique le tout, ce qui était prévu pour le onzième chapitre, je me suis résignée et me voilà donc en train de taper des multitudes de pages Word. Cette partie concerne le début de l'enfance d'Harry, avant ses cinq ans et demi. Très peu de chapitres, mais nécessaire à la compréhension de la suite de l'histoire**

* * *

CHAPITRE 1 : 

Face à soi-même…

* * *

13 Octobre 1984, placard sous l'escalier 4 Privet Drive, Surrey

Les bras couverts de bandages serrés autour de ses maigres genoux, le menton écorché appuyé sur ses derniers, Harry Potter sanglotait sans un bruit. Il était ainsi recroquevillé à l'une des extrémités de son vieux lit miteux, ses longs cheveux noirs dissimulant tout son visage.

Pourquoi, pourquoi?...

Pourquoi!

Pourquoi n'était-il pas comme les autres?

Pourquoi vivait-il avec ces gens plutôt qu'avec d'autres?

Pourquoi on était si méchant avec lui?

Pourquoi personne n'était content et fier de lui à chaque fois qu'il récoltait un A à la garderie, ou même quand il avait sauté les années pour se retrouver maintenant à étudier avec les grands de six ans?

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas de maman ni de papa?

Pourquoi, tout simplement, ne l'aimait-on pas, comme les autres enfants, eux étaient aimés? Ça semblait si normal, pour ses camarades, d'être touchés par leurs parents aimants…

Il n'avait rien fait… Il était né par erreur, disait Madame sa tante Pétunia. Il était une ordure, un déchet, un monstre depuis sa naissance, mais il n'y pouvait rien, si? Il n'avait pas choisi d'être là, dans cette maison, en ce jour, avec cette famille qui ne méritait pas d'endurer sa présence…

À l'école aussi, on le rejetait. Il était laid, généralement défiguré ou handicapé après s'être trop souvent fait battre. Il était pauvre, maigrichon, trop pâle, mal vêtu, sentait mauvais, avait peur de tout et était presque toujours trop amorphe. Le pire était que malgré tout, il était brillant. Les autres étaient rapidement devenus jaloux de lui à cause de cela, et cette jalousie s'était mutée en haine, en mépris ou en dégoût. Comment une erreur de la nature arrivait-elle à comprendre tout ce qu'on tâchait de leur faire entrer dans le crâne? Il ne faisait même pas ses devoirs, et malgré ces points enlevés, il doublait la moyenne de la classe! C'était «injuste pour les autres élèves de sa classe», clamaient ses enseignants en le dévisageant méchamment!

C'était pour ça qu'ils l'avaient fait changer de groupe. Plus il semblait comprendre la nouvelle matière et plus ses nouveaux camarades s'adaptaient à sa présence –sans toutefois l'accepter, plus on l'élevait de niveau rapidement. Il allait être promu dans la classe des élèves de huit ans le lendemain. Ils avaient la réputation d'être vraiment méchants avec les plus jeunes, et Harry avait peur…

Il n'avait pas d'amis, il était toujours tout seul, ignoré de tous et méprisé des professeurs. Quand un nouveau directeur tombait en admiration devant lui, les enseignants s'arrangeaient pour le faire congédier, ou bien Monsieur et Madame son oncle et sa tante allaient le rencontrer et il finissait par démissionner.

Par contre, il y avait cette fille. Grande et blonde, elle était du même âge que lui, et elle avait tenté déjà tenté de défendre Harry contre la bande de Dudley, une fois. Une seule fois, puisqu'on avait du l'amener elle aussi à l'infirmerie. Elle avait saigné du nez durant deux heures, et son poignet avait été cassé.

Harry s'était confondu en excuses dès qu'il s'était réveillé suite à son évanouissement, mais elle lui avait tout pardonné avec le sourire, comme si tout était normal. Comme si le fait qu'une fille dite «normale» ait pu s'abaisser à lui montrer qu'il valait la peine qu'on s'occupe de lui était une évidence pour un esprit tel que le sien.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'elle avait été punie, autant à l'école qu'à la maison. Elle n'avait plus recommencé, mais elle baissait les yeux dès qu'Harry reprenait son statut d'éternel martyr.

Lorsqu'il la croisait dans les couloirs de l'école, elle lui souriait brièvement d'un air complice, puis fuyait dans un bureau, toujours le même. Il ne connaissait pas la dame qui y travaillait, mais selon lui, elle n'avait pas l'air très sympathique.

Il avait appris hier qu'on se moquait aussi d'elle. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle non plus n'avait pas d'amis.

TOC! TOC! TOC! BANG!

-Le dîner, pauvre cloche! Debout! Aux casseroles et que ça saute!

-Ou…oui, Madame Pétunia. Tout…tout de suite, madame. Je…Je suis désol… Aïe! Pardo… ouille! Pardon, pitié…

Harry se leva, et se replongea dans l'enfer quotidien qu'était sa vie.

À suivre…

_

* * *

Ouf, premier chapitre bouclé! Court, je sais, mais je veux vraiment vous mettre dans l'ambiance; c'est un peu comme le prologue de cette partie…Qui est le prologue de l'histoire…J'en ai pour longtemps à écrire cette fic!!! Que pensez-vous de ce début??? Je posterai très bientôt le deuxième chapitre…Ceux de cette partie seront sûrement presque tous aussi brefs, mais seront postés plus rapidement, et je dois avouer que j'ai hâte d'avoir terminé les cinq premières parties, absolument pas prévues dans mon planning de fics…La prochaine sera la plus sombre. Les trois premières parties concernent l'avant-Poudlard, les 4__e__ et 5__e__ auront lieu à Poudlard majoritairement, et la dernière, ma vraie fic, est une post-Poudlard, car il ne termine pas ni sa sixième, ni sa septième année; il passe ses ASPICS (NEWTS) directement. Faites-moi part de vos interrogations, ou si quelque chose cloche ou quoi que ce soit, ne vous gênez pas… À bientôt j'espère ;)_

_Ryrynie ;)

* * *

_


	2. École, boulot et pas de dodo

**Titre :**** De l'Ombre à la Lumière, partie 1 **(anciennement «Des secrets révélés et toute une vie bouleversée»)

**Auteur:**** Ryrynie**

**Univers :**** Harry Potter**

**Genres :** **Angts, childfic,** ...

**Rating :**** T pour cette partie, mais violence sur enfant**

**Disclaimer****: Les ****personnages**** et ****l'histoire****, tous deux ****de base**** uniquement, appartiennent à J.K. Rowling**

**Remarque : --!!**_**IMPORTANT!!**_**Cette fic est la première partie de 6. Les premiers chapitres de la dernière sont publiés, mais puisque tout le monde en abandonnait la lecture avant que je n'explique le tout, ce qui était prévu pour le onzième chapitre, je me suis résignée et me voilà donc en train de taper des multitudes de pages Word. Cette partie concerne le début de l'enfance d'Harry, avant ses cinq ans et demi. Très peu de chapitres, mais nécessaire à la compréhension de la suite de l'histoire. Ceux postés dans la partie six, entreront dans la partie 5 lorsque j'y serai. (Donc peut-être dans un an…Je n'ai aucune idée du nombre de chapitres qui m'attend –et je n'ai pas la moindre envie de le savoir, au fond! °et ça se dit Gryffondor…°ohé p'tite voix, on a tous un p'tit côté Serpentard!! XD**

**BONNE LECTURE!!

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 2 :**

_**École, boulot et pas de dodo…**_

_

* * *

_

23 Janvier 1985, 3

_e__ étage, Salle de classe, Wyclef John's public school, Surrey_

« (…) » (NDA : _Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'on apprend à l'équivalent de l'école primaire du Québec, au UK, je ne me souviens absolument pas de ce que j'ai moi-même appris à cet âge-là et en quelle année, alors replongez-vous dans votre enfance, imaginez vos profs de l'époque en plein monologue et vous aurez la bonne ambiance!)_

«Harry, quelle est la réponse du numéro 3 C? Peux-tu te lever et venir ici expliquer ta démarche?», lui demanda narquoisement l'enseignante, au sujet de l'exercice le plus difficile de tout l'examen qu'ils avaient fait sans lui, qui était enfermé dans son placard, puis à l'infirmerie, en tout et pour tout pour une durée de deux semaines…

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil inquiet à sa copie vierge. Le jeune garçon se retint de sourire doucement – il connaissait évidemment la réponse- mais parcourut néanmoins la dizaine de mètres qui séparait le fond de l'avant de la classe, où il rejoignit l'institutrice. Celle-ci lui remit la craie et lui céda la place. Le silence se fit dans la classe, troublé parfois par des ricanements discrets. Comme si le môme de cinq ans leur cadet pouvait résoudre ça!

Le jeune orphelin débuta sa démarche, n'omettant aucun détail et rajoutant même des explications avancées, lues dans des livres de la bibliothèque qu'il n'aurait pas eu le droit d'emprunter normalement, mais que la gentille infirmière lui avait prêtés. Lorsque le son de la voix chevrotante d'Harry s'éteignit enfin, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le silence se fit instantanément dans la salle de classe. Harry se retourna tout d'abord vers ses camarades, qui l'observaient, un air ébahi, pour ne pas dire idiot, plaqué sur le visage. Après avoir discrètement prit une bonne respiration, il osa croiser le regard de l'enseignante de mathématiques. Il le regretta. Son sourire ne lui disait rien qui vaille, et la lueur qui éclairait son regard sombre en cet instant ne le rassurait en rien. Il serra les lèvres et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, par réflexe. Il trembla légèrement et dévia son regard vers les tuiles du plancher. Elle rompit enfin le silence.

« Eh bien, mon grand», commença-t-elle d'une voix douce, «me voilà impressionnée. J'imagine que tu as une explication à me fournir?»

Elle semblait attendre une intervention de sa part, c'est pourquoi de sa bouche sortit un faible :

«Je…»

Elle renifla dédaigneusement en se levant, sous les ricanements moqueurs des enfants de 9 ans.

« Quelle élocution légendaire. Ton anglais est définitivement pitoyable, en comparaison avec tes mathématiques, Potter. Retenue tous les soirs de la semaine, pour emprunt non-réglementaire de manuels scolaires qui appartiennent à cette école. Retourne à ta place. Je vais tout réexpliquer pour les autres, que tu as complètement déstabilisés. Reprenons. »

Elle lui arracha presque la craie des mains, et le gratifia d'une forte poussée sur l'épaule, mine de rien. Il s'étala de tout son long à l'avant de la classe. De l'extérieur de la classe, on put entendre les hurlements de rire d'une trentaine d'élèves habituellement silencieux et disciplinés. (NDA : _Traduction : ils n'écoutent pas... Quand les élèves commentent, généralement, c'est qu'ils entendent ce que le/la) prof vient de dire, non?)_

**

* * *

HPHPHPHPHPHP**

**

* * *

**La journée s'écoula somme toute très rapidement. Harry resta silencieux et immobile, que ce soit en classe ou dans un coin de la cour, dissimulé à plat ventre sous une glissoire, derrière un arbre côtoyant ladite glissoire. Il grignotait le sandwich qu'Emilia lui avait glissé dans la main en le frôlant, avant de pénétrer dans le même bureau qu'à l'accoutumée, sans un regard pour lui. Il lui en était très reconnaissant; car il savait très bien qu'il serait condamné à au moins une semaine de placard sans rien manger, et à recevoir plusieurs coups avec les objets qu'il craignait tant. Il aurait eu encore moins de résistance à la douleur, peut-être même aux futures pertes de sang, l'estomac totalement vide.

Le dernier cours de la journée étant en fait une période de lecture à la bibliothèque, il prit l'air le plus innocent qu'il pouvait devant le regard sceptique de l'austère bibliothécaire, dont les rhumatismes semblaient en lutte constante avec elle, et lui demanda s'il pouvait se rendre utile. Il passa trois-quarts d'heure à faire le ménage dans la vaste pièce, puis se rendit à contre cœur à sa retenue, au dernier étage, tel qu'il avait été convenu en début d'année avec tous les enseignants pour son cas particulier. Il s'était au moins épargné les coups des autres enfants pendant ce temps. En plus, il aimait le calme qui régnait à cet endroit.

Il n'eut pas à poireauter (_pourquoi je pense à snakesandapples en ce moment? XD)_ bien longtemps. Des cris stridents résonnèrent bientôt au bout du long corridor, et après qu'Harry eut tendu le cou derrière la colonne et froncé les sourcils, il en découvrit la provenance. Son enseignante et la directrice-cette dernière ne l'étant que depuis deux jours- approchaient à petits pas précipités. Elles étaient aussi sympathiques l'une que l'autre, et Harry les craignait tout autant. D'autant plus que la directrice avait des yeux perçants d'un bleu clair remarquable (NDA : _Merlin, faites que le prof avec qui j'ai passé mon année scolaire de mes 9-10 ans ne passe jamais par ici… C'est mon Ombrage/Rogue personnel et il avait de ces yeux…God, je tremblais à chaque fois que nos regards se croisaient…'jamais eu aussi peur de quelqu'un…Nan mais, fallait qu'on sorte de la classe pour parler dès que je pleurais…Il me dé-tes-tait pour Merlin sait quelle raison…À la mi-année, j'étais blessée, incapable de me relever, et il a puni la fille qui m'a aidée à aller à l'infirmerie- la seule fois que j'ai consenti à passer par le raccourci qu'était la toilette des mecs, c'est pour dire, j'étais si coincée à l'époque (oui, j'étais déjà une habituée de l'infirm' à l'époque, ça n'a pas changé, ça XD_), un sens de l'ironie profondément ancré dans sa personnalité et un air hautain qui ne s'accordaient définitivement pas avec son physique athlétique et relativement assez séduisant. Elles approchaient dans sa direction. Il retint son souffle et se cala contre le mur, serrant ses crayons et ses cahiers usagés contre lui. (_Je me revois à l'époque…bon assez de souvenirs/cauchemars, je ne pourrai pas dormir et il est minuit 34 XD)._

Parvenues à moins de cinq mètres de lui, elles cessèrent de se disputer et revinrent sur la même longueur d'ondes. Elles le toisèrent avec mépris et son enseignante déverrouilla la porte de la classe, sa supérieure sur les talons. Harry les suivit, blême, le regard fixé sur la pointe des vieilles chaussures de son cousin.

Une fois qu'il eut entré dans la pièce, Mme Taylor O., la directrice de l'établissement, referma la porte et s'y adossa, un sourire aux lèvres.

Harry resta un instant immobile, puis entama son parcours jusqu'au fond de la classe, où il comptait s'installer pour son heure de colle. Mme Handurker le détrompa cependant très rapidement :

«Non, Potter, pas au fond. À l'avant, devant le bureau.»

Harry s'exécuta donc sans un mot, ne daignant pas leur lancer un regard, par peur d'y découvrir quelque chose qui pourrait motiver ses inquiétudes.

« Si tu n'y voies pas d'inconvénient», dit Mme Taylor O. une fois qu'il fut installé, «je resterai ici durant cette heure. Une première demi-heure de copie…et la seconde sera réservée à une discussion avec Miranda et moi, en toute discrétion professionnelle, bien entendu. »

Harry leva les yeux vers elle, mais ne fut confronté qu'à un regard neutre, aussi glacial que la veille, lorsqu'il avait été convoqué dans son bureau.

Il se remémora ce dernier. Tout était dans des couleurs chaudes, et elles agressaient quiconque y mettait les pieds. Il y avait très peu d'objets disposés en guise d'ornements sur les murs, seulement les diplômes de leur locataire._ (NDA : Jamais été dans un bureau de directrice/teur, merci Merlin. Désolée, jsais pas trop à quoi ça doit ressembler.)_ Par contre, il y avait un cadre. Un seul. Une famille de cinq personnes. Le père, la mère, un bébé, une fille et des jumeaux, une fille et un garçon. Les deux derniers ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau à leur mère, avec les mêmes yeux que leur père. Mais la cadette ne ressemblait à aucun des deux parents. Cette fillette se trouvait devant lui à l'instant présent, âgée d'une vingtaine d'années de plus. Il avait froncé les sourcils, puis avait cessé de s'en préoccuper.

Il sortit de ses pensées, et prit le paquet de feuilles que lui tendait son enseignante par automatisme. Il se pencha sur son travail.

De l'anglais. Il fut un instant pris au dépourvu, un air ébahis plaqué sur le visage. Puis se souvint de la réplique de ce matin, _«Quelle élocution légendaire. Ton anglais est définitivement pitoyable, en comparaison avec tes mathématiques, Potter._». Il regarda son enseignante, qui attendit de croiser son regard avant de se détourner vers son interlocutrice. Les chuchotements perpétuels en guise de bruits de fond, Harry s'attela rapidement aux sept pages.

* * *

HarrYHarrYHarrYHarrY

* * *

Harry déposa son crayon. Vingt-cinq minutes. Il lui en restait cinq. Il allait demander ce qu'il devait faire, lorsqu'on lui enleva brusquement le document et que la directrice tourna la serrure de la porte. Son mouvement sec l'inquiéta. Il se crispa.

La discussion.

Celle-ci ne mit guère de temps à s'entamer.

«Potter, rien de ce qui sera dit ici ne doit sortir de ces murs. C'est clair?»

Harry acquiesça d'un mouvement de menton à la demande de sa directrice, trop nerveux pour parler. De toutes façons, à qui pourrait-il bien s'adresser? Elle savait bien que personne ne le fréquentait, et n'ignorait rien des sentiments de sa «famille» à son sujet...

«Jure-le», rajouta-t-elle, les bras croisés.

«Je… Je le jure…Je…ne dirai rien à personne.», bredouilla Harry, trop inquiet pour conserver un ton neutre.

« Sur ton honneur», s'acharna-t-elle.

«Je…Je le jure sur mon honneur…»

«Parfait», conclu la directrice d'un ton satisfait.

Tandis que cette dernière baissait le store de la porte de la classe en tournant le dos à cette dernière, il regarda son professeur en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Cette dernière semblait intriguée et soupçonneuse. Il aurait même été jusqu'à dire qu'elle était effrayée. Par quoi, il n'aurait su le dire, mais le regard qu'elle adressait au dos de la veste bleu turquoise était empli de tellement d'émotions qu'il le laissait perplexe.

Le sujet d'inquiétude se retourna vers eux, et toisa avec un air de sous-entendu sa collègue. L'enseignante haussa tout d'abord les sourcils déboussolée, et observa vivement autour d'elle. Semblant enfin comprendre, elle se releva comme si la chaise réservée aux enseignants l'avait brûlée, et en ramena une d'élève à l'avant, à une distance respectable de l'autre. Le regard satisfait que lui lança son employeuse dégoûta légèrement Harry, _comme si tout lui était du_, songea-t-il

Elle s'installa confortablement, et les deux femmes purent enfin l'observer. Plus rien ne rompait ce silence. Harry se sentit trembler légèrement, et on lui adressa enfin la parole :

«Première question, Potter. Ta source d'informations, quelle est-elle?»

Son enseignante se taisait à présent, et elle se contentait de les observer tour à tour, respectueusement, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, accoudée au coin du bureau, son menton reposant dans sa paume. L'autre le fixait dans les yeux, faisant totalement abstraction de sa collègue. C'était entre elle et lui, et elle avait un but qui pourrait grandement lui nuire, présentement ou dans un futur proche ou lointain. _Elle était une menace_, songea-t-il, un ennemi, dont il devait se méfier. Rien de ce qu'il lui dévoilerait ne tomberait dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Il lui répondit très rapidement :

« Les livres. Et la logique.»

Il serait le plus bref possible. Elle pourrait très bien mettre ça sur le compte de la nervosité, car elle le rongeait effectivement. Elle sembla se contenter de sa réponse, puisqu'elle enchaîna :

«D'où te viennent ces livres? Ils ne sont quand même pas à toi?»

Harry baissa la tête et rentra cette dernière dans ses épaules, moins pour adopter une attitude gênée et coupable que pour réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il était hors de question qu'il lui dévoile que c'était la gentille infirmière de l'école qui les lui fournissait durant ces longs séjours hebdomadaires-il n'était pas rare qu'il ne puisse même pas se remettre debout après un malentendu avec un enseignant ou sa famille, peu importe s'il s'agissait de sa tante, son oncle ou son cousin- puisqu'elle pouvait la renvoyer sur-le-champ. C'était d'ailleurs sa pire crainte, car que lui arriverait-il par la suite? Personne ne pourrait ni ne voudrait le soigner. De surcroît, il l'aimait vraiment, et ça lui ferait de la peine si elle souffrait par sa faute. Non, il ne la trahirait pas. Sa résolution prise, il conserva la tête penchée et mentit d'un ton convaincant :

«De la bibliothèque de l'école, Madame. Je…J'ai du me cacher, car j'avais peur que la dame me surprenne. Je ne savais pas si j'avais le droit ou non de les emprunter. Je suis désolé.»

Il ne releva pas la tête du plancher, mais continua à mordiller ses lèvres. Le sort de Mme Kelley, la responsable de la bibliothèque, lui importait peu. Selon lui, elle souffrait tellement qu'un peu de repos ne pourrait lui faire que le plus grand bien. Elle ne releva cependant pas le point concernant l'inefficacité de son employée :

« Quand? Avant tes retenues, quand tu fais le ménage? Elle m'en a effectivement avisée peu avant mon arrivée ici. »

Cette fois-ci, Harry ne put s'empêcher plus longtemps de relever la tête, les sourcils plus froncés que jamais. Cette pimbêche n'adressait jamais la parole à personne. Élizabeth, l'infirmière, empruntait les documents dans le plus grand secret. Ce n'était pas son attitude normale que de raconter tous les potins à quelqu'un. Il l'avait parfois vue agir avec les précédents directeurs, et elle conservait la même attitude qu'avec les élèves : froide et méchamment moqueuse. Il répondit néanmoins, inventant les détails et les explications au fur et à mesure :

«Non. Entre les cours, pendant l'heure du déjeuner (_dîner pour mes concitoyens Québécois ;P_), quand un élève en laisse traîner ou en oublie un… Parfois durant les périodes de lecture, alors qu'on peut en feuilleter avant de les emprunter…»

Elle continua à l'observer, toujours aussi fixement, puis continua l'enchaînement de questions :

« Mettons cela de côté pour l'instant. Toi, Potter. N'approfondis pas ma question. Fais juste y répondre. Te trouves-tu…normal?»

Harry resta bouche bée et ne chercha nullement à dissimuler son état. Normal? Bien sûr que non, il ne l'était assurément pas et ne le serait jamais! Il était orphelin, on ne l'aimait pas, il n'avait pas d'amis, il avait réponse à presque tout, il aimait apprendre, il voyait des bâtiments que les autres ne voyaient pas, on le reconnaissait alors qu'il ne connaissait personne, et encore! Hier encore, la porte de son placard avait changé de couleur après un de ses cauchemars, en vert pâle, l'espoir, comme pour le rassurer! Il croyait toutefois plus prudent de ne pas mentionner cet incident. Il répondit sans plus de cérémonie.

«Non. Je n'ai pas ma place avec le reste de l'univers.»

Elle ne fut pas étonnée de sa réponse, ou ne le montra pas. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, elle souriait et ses yeux brillaient.

«De cet univers, Harry…De cet univers.», répliqua-t-elle alors mystérieusement.

Mme Handurker se racla alors la gorge, interrompant l'échange de regards. Une décharge électrique sembla traverser les deux interlocuteurs qui la fixèrent, ayant totalement oublié sa présence.

« Sa retenue se termine dans un peu plus d'une dizaine de minutes, Sally. Sauf votre respect, vous devriez vous dépêcher…»

Sa supérieure sembla vouloir hausser le ton, mais se résigna et choisit d'appliquer ce conseil. Elle le questionna durant encore treize minutes, mais cette fois-ci, plus rien ne l'alarma ou ne lui sembla anormal. Par contre, il écopa d'une semaine de retenues supplémentaire, pour désobéissance. Il sortit rapidement, et fila vers la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il en ressortit, il lui sembla entendre des voix et des sons étouffés. Intrigué, il s'approcha de la source de cette agitation, au croisement entre les deux corridors, près de la cage d'escaliers. C'était encore elles. Il s'aplatit contre le mur adjacent et retint sa respiration. Il était apparemment le sujet de la conversation. C'était sa directrice qui avait la parole.

«C'est ce que j'espérais,» chuchotait-t-elle très rapidement, «personne n'a encore essayé de le contacter. Même pas ce Dumbledore dont je vous avais brièvement fait mention. Si ce dernier venait à mettre les pieds ici, surtout en mon absence, mettez-le à la porte. Il n'a plus toute sa tête. Vous le reconnaîtrez facilement, c'est un vieillard rigolo. Le môme ignore tout de sa condit... de ce qui fait qu'il est lui. Ça doit perdurer. Il est très, très dangereux pour les gens comme moi, vous comprenez cela, n'est-ce pas, Miranda? C'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir!», rajouta-t-elle, soudainement furieuse.

Elle s'éloigna, et seul le bruit de ses talons élevés effleurant le sol retentit dans le corridor. Son interlocutrice demeura un moment immobile, et Harry paniqua à l'idée qu'elle revienne dans sa direction. Cependant, elle continua son chemin et descendit l'escalier, marchant très lentement, comme plongée dans ses pensées.

Harry attendit un instant, puis marcha sur leurs traces.

* * *

HARRYharryHARRYharryHARRY

* * *

«NON! Non…pitié…oui…je…d'accord…désolé…AIE!! Pardon…je le jure… tout…ce que vous…aie…pitié…voudrez…», gémit Harry, étendu au sol, tremblant, les nouvelles blessures sur son dos nu l'élançant furieusement. Il ne s'habituerait décidément donc jamais? Pouvait-on s'habituer à la douleur?

Son oncle le gifla une dernière fois puis s'éloigna et monta à l'étage. Harry peina à se relever, puis s'attela à la tâche de laver tout le rez-de-chaussée, en punition de l'obtention de deux semaines de détentions, et donc d'avoir une fois de plus attiré l'attention sur lui. Il ne dormit pas de la nuit, puis se rendit à l'école, où il ne put remettre ses devoirs de la veille. Habitué, il suivit le rythme, et écouta sans les entendre les représailles de tout le personnel enseignant, songeant à la possibilité future de manger quelque chose, ce qu'il n'avait pu faire depuis le sandwich de la veille.

À SUIVRE..._

* * *

Je suis désolée, ce chapitre aura vraiment pris plus de temps que prévu!! Mais disons que je me suis disputé avec ma mère, et que le moral n'était pas très haut…En temps normal, l'écriture m'aide à me calmer, mais pas là…Enfin bon, voici la suite, je ne sais absolument pas ce que je mettrai dans le prochain chapitre…Je dois aussi continuer mes autres fics…Enfin bref, la suite viendra le plus tôt possible!! Conseils, interrogations, critiques? (Oui, il est fort probable qu'il y ait des erreurs, il est présentement 2h28 du matin et je n'ai pas encore dormi, je dois me lever à 5h du mat'… Super :S ) Si vous êtes au Québec et que vous désirez râler contre la neige et/ou ceux qui la ramassent, je me ferai un plaisir de vous écouter et de vous répondre. Moi aussi, j'en ai ma claque! Pour que ça fasse la une des journaux... c'est pas peu dire. Enfin bref._

_Bref, à bientôt, et toutes vos reviews sont grandement appréciées!!MàJ, je poste, il est 8h07 du mat' et un conseil…pensez à dormir, la nuit!! _

_bisou, Annie ;P_

_PS : Si quelqu'un se demande pourquoi je tourne tant autour du chaudron au sujet de la provenance des livres et de ses connaissances…Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que vous comprendrez bientôt!!_

_désolée si des problèmes de mise en page surviennent, mais j'ai édité et soit tout est en gras, soit le haut du chap zigzague en tous sens!!grrrr!!_

_

* * *

Merci à Narcissss, L'ange demoniaque, Adenoide, Eldar Melda et Grispoils!!_

**RaR **

**Narcissss : **_Merci pour ta review ;) Pour cette partie, je ne sais pas s'ils seronttous plus longs, mais je vais essayer… Par contre, puisque je fonctionne pour l'instant par sauts dans le temps, et que c'est plutôt une sorte de prologue ou d'intro, si je tourne trop autour du chaudron, je vais perdre mes lecteurs…J'excelle dans ce domaine (la perte de lecteurs) avec cette fic, sans blague, et ça me désespère alors j'hésite à chaque fois que je poste un chapitre…Je vais essayer de rajouter quelques péripéties…Merci pour les encouragements, je vais vraiment avoir besoin de courage!!bisou Annie;)_

* * *


	3. Courir

**Titre : De l'Ombre à la Lumière, partie 1 **(anciennement «Des secrets révélés et toute une vie bouleversée»)

**Auteur: Ryrynie**

**Univers : Harry Potter**

**Genres :** **Angts, childfic,** ...

**Rating : T pour cette partie, mais violence sur enfant**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'histoire, tous deux de base uniquement, appartiennent à J.K. Rowling**

**Remarque : --!!**_**IMPORTANT!! **_**Cette fic est la première partie de 6. Les premiers chapitres de la dernière sont publiés, mais puisque tout le monde en abandonnait la lecture avant que je n'explique le tout, ce qui était prévu pour le onzième chapitre, je me suis résignée et me voilà donc en train de taper des multitudes de pages Word. Cette partie concerne le début de l'enfance d'Harry, avant ses cinq ans. Très peu de chapitres, mais nécessaire à la compréhension de la suite de l'histoire. Ceux postés dans la partie six, entreront dans la partie 5 lorsque j'y serai. (Donc peut-être dans un an…Je n'ai aucune idée du nombre de chapitres qui m'attend –et je n'ai pas la moindre envie de le savoir, au fond! °et ça se dit Gryffondor…°ohé p'tite voix, on a tous un p'tit côté Serpentard!! XD)**

**INFO: chap 3 de 4, max 5.**

**BONNE LECTURE!!**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Courir**

_

* * *

___

25 Mars 1985, salle de classe,

_Wyclef John's public school, Surrey_

Harry laissa échapper un léger grognement. Le jeune garçon à ses côtés, physiquement âgé de 10 ans et mentalement de 2, venait à nouveau de sombrer dans le bienheureux monde des rêves. Or, ils devaient travailler en équipe et remettre chacun leur travail…

Soupirant, il contempla son voisin, le menton dans une main.

Un dur à cuire… Il croyait même l'avoir aperçu en train de bavarder avec Dudley ce matin-même.

Parfait, il travaillerait seul et le ferait en double… Il avait un don pour la calligraphie et le dessin, fausser efficacement son écriture ne relèverait pas du miracle ou d'un coup de chance.

Bougeant légèrement sa main droite, il ne put retenir un glapissement de douleur, et reposa brutalement cette dernière, entourée de vieux bandages sales, sur le bureau d'étudiant. Les choses se corseraient à peine. Il avait depuis longtemps appris à se débrouiller sans quelques membres, il était ambidextre depuis qu'il avait appris à écrire- certes, bien avant ses camarades de son âge, qui en étaient encore à distinguer les cercles des ovales… Il prit son vieux crayon de la main gauche et ouvrit son manuel, empruntant des feuilles au méchant au bois dormant. Il ne l'apprendrait jamais, ils étaient complètement au fond de la classe, derrière une colonne.

Ou plutôt, Harry avait la vue obstruée par la colonne, mais il n'apprenait déjà presque rien en cours, alors…

_«Numéro 1 : a) Mme Dubois a 6… (…)»_

Une heure plus tard, Harry, boitillant plutôt discrètement, alla déposer les copies de sa rangée à l'avant de la classe. Lorsqu'il revint s'asseoir, un regard blasé et un bâillement étaient dirigés vers lui. Se retenant de rouler des yeux, il mentit rapidement à son interlocuteur. Bien sûr qu'ils avaient eu le temps de terminer le travail avant qu'il ne s'endorme!...

« Rah ouais? Je parie que pour me planter t'as tout modif…Eh! Pauvre con, je ne me souviens vraiment pas de l'avoir fait!! Espèce de sale…»

Voyant qu'il haussait rapidement le ton, et risquait de ce fait d'alerter toute la classe, Harry planta son regard dans le sien avec l'énergie du désespoir… Il n'avait qu'à se taire et tout serait réglé… Lui montrer qu'il disait la vérité…

«Tu as oublié les questions durant ton sommeil. Tu es persuadé, par contre, que ton travail est réussi… On a travaillé ensemble; c'était d'ailleurs pas si mal comme collaboration… Tu te souviens, maintenant?»

Ces mots s'enchaînèrent et sortirent de sa bouche avant même qu'ils ne les aient pensés. Sa voix avait été envoûtante et grave, une voix puissante et imposante. Il demeura bouche bée, et intimidé, se détourna enfin.

Et l'autre qui ne bougeait toujours pas… _Au moins_, se dit-il, _comme ça il se tait…_ _À moins qu'il ne se prépare à exploser?_

Il le regarda à nouveau, à présent effrayé.

Et le devint encore plus.

Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, et il fixait un point vide de sens. Exactement l'endroit où se trouvait le visage d'Harry quelques instants auparavant… Harry laissa échapper un cri étranglé, et regarda les élèves qui le côtoyaient.

Il le regardait avec une telle frayeur…

Il avait donc parlé fort, vraiment fort… Ce n'était pas sa voix… Une corneille s'envola de la dernière fenêtre de la classe… Mauvais présage… C'était comme si elle l'avait regardé avant de prendre son envol… La panique envahit Harry… Le bureau vide, au fond de la classe, éclata en des centaines de morceaux de bois. Harry cria.

«POTTER!! INFRIMERIE!! J'appelle de l'aide pour Flent, HORS DE LA CLASSE POTTER!!»

Sans un dernier regard pour Flent, M. Kenny ni aucun élève, Harry se propulsa hors de sa chaise et courut le plus vite que sa cheville enflée le lui permettait.

Aussitôt qu'il eut pensé à cette dernière, elle REDEVINT NORMALE.

Il hurla à nouveau et redoubla d'ardeur.

Elizabeth, l'infirmière, lui donna des somnifères dès qu'elle l'aperçut, envoyant promener le règlement le prohibant. Il eut à peine le temps de lui parler de Flent, comme pétrifié, que les ténèbres l'envahirent. Elle le recouvrit maternellement d'une couverture qu'elle venait de réchauffer et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

La jeune femme soupira une dernière fois en le contemplant, puis se dirigea vers la salle de classe où l'élève commençait tout juste à sortir de sa léthargie, au même moment qu'Harry avait été envahi par le sommeil. Son visage était à présent orné d'un sourire éclatant, à l'idée qu'il allait enfin récolter une bonne note à son bulletin…

* * *

Harry demeura à l'infirmerie durant un peu plus d'une semaine après cet incident. Une journée aurait suffi, il le savait, mais son état _était trop instable_, tel que l'infirmière persévérait à l'affirmer à la directrice, furieuse. De plus, ses blessures infligées par les Dursley n'avait pas eu de pause depuis longtemps, bien que le nombre ait considérablement réduit depuis le passage des services sociaux au 4, Privet Drive. Ils étaient repartis bredouilles, puisqu'Harry était à ce moment enfermé dans son placard, et que Monsieur son Oncle avait présenté la deuxième chambre de Dudley comme étant la sienne. Ils s'étaient contentés d'interroger la directrice, qui l'avait décrit comme étant choyé et entouré d'amour. N'osant pas recevoir de plaintes du voisinage-après tout, c'était tout de même une _gamine_ qui les avaient alertés- ils avaient clos le dossier.

Elizabeth était demeurée constamment à son chevet. Elle lui avait lu des histoires, apporté du chocolat chaud et lui avait raconté des bribes de sa vie, ainsi que plusieurs anecdotes qui firent rigoler Harry. Elle continua à lui apporter des livres scolaires, dissimulés sous les oreillers de son patient. Harry commença à apprendre le français et l'allemand, et découvrit avec stupeur qu'il avait vraiment un don avec les langues. Il les assimilait très rapidement, et efficacement. Elizabeth était fière de lui. Elle commença même à lui donner quelques conseils en médecine, pour des blessures mineures. Elle lui parla aussi de quelques remèdes miracles qu'une de ses amies, une certaine Pompom, lui apportait de temps à autre.

Elle devenait peu à peu comme une mère pour lui, ou du moins, à ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Elle ne le forçait jamais à rien, mais au contraire, l'entourait de l'amour qu'il n'avait jamais reçu.

Lorsqu'elle fut dans l'obligation de le laisser partir, le mois d'Avril était déjà bien avancé. Harry était par contre plus en avance qu'en retard, mais les enseignants refusèrent d'entendre ses arguments et le gardèrent en classe jusqu'à des heures hallucinantes. À croire qu'ils savaient qu'il se ferait gronder et maltraiter par les Dursley…

Le temps passa sans qu'Harry ne le voie. Il repassa tous les jours à l'infirmerie; sa presque mère lui préparait à présent elle-même des repas, qu'il dégustait à l'abri dans son bureau. La vie chez les Dursley demeura la même. Corvées, ordres, blessures, insultes, aucun repas, peu de sommeil. Ils n'avaient heureusement pas eu vent de l'évènement. D'ailleurs, tous semblaient étrangement l'avoir oublié…Mais ce n'est certainement pas Harry qui allait le leur remémorer. Un enseignant en vint aux poings avec lui le soir, mais il se tut, ne désirant pas d'ennuis. Seule Elizabeth le sut, et elle l'imita sous sa requête. L'été arriva. Sans le soutien et la présence de la jeune femme de 25 ans…

_

* * *

___

28 Juillet 1985, Magnolia Crescent, Little Whinging, Surrey

Harry marchait lentement, les mains dans les poches, rassuré par le fait qu'il savait de source sûre que la bande de son cousin était occupée ailleurs, à célébrer l'anniversaire de Piers. C'était un dimanche matin; il était encore trop tôt pour que les gens pointent le bout de leur nez. Il avait réussi à fuir Mrs Figg en utilisant la porte de derrière, se faufilant par la trappe aménagée pour ses chats. Être si gringalet et si petit avait parfois des avantages considérables…

Sa principale préoccupation, pour la première fois de son existence, n'était pas de sauver sa peau face à son cousin et sa bande ou un enseignant potentiellement dangereux, mais plutôt face à une vieille infréquentable à l'esprit dérangé et dangereusement amourachée de chats morts et vifs. Et cette infecte odeur de chou imprégnée dans le décor…

Harry frissonna et effectua de plus longues enjambées, pressant le pas. Il n'osait pas se retourner, de peur de la voir surgir, ses abominables chaussons roses aux pieds et un album photos à la main…

Mais au moment où un bruissement se fit entendre à sa gauche, sa curiosité naturelle prit le dessus et il pivota rapidement vers la source du bruit, en état d'alerte mais peu inquiet. Il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir une surface noire, semblable à une cape de vampire de costume d'Halloween, qu'un son étrange se fit entendre et que la source de ce dernier s'évapora de derrière l'arbre du numéro 35.

Harry resta immobile, pétrifié et éberlué, durant quelques minutes. Les sourcils froncés, il tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Soudainement, une porte s'ouvrit violemment et une masse humide s'abattit sur lui, le faisant pousser un cri de surprise. Il fit un saut arrière et se retourna en levant la tête, ses cheveux plaqués contre son visage. Les repoussant, il avisa un homme à l'air méchant debout sur le perron du numéro 34. Son regard se posa sur l'arrosoir qu'il tenait à la main, apparemment vide… S'enfonçant dans son silence, il prit la fuite, se dirigeant à présent vers Magnolia Road.

En tournant le coin de la rue, il soupira et épongea son chandail. Si seulement ses vêtements pouvaient sécher…Il faisait un peu froid, tout de même, en Mars, et déjà qu'il ne portait qu'un vieux T-shirt à manches trois-quarts déchiré…

Frissonnant à nouveau, il fut terrifié à l'idée que les Dursley croient qu'il avait voulu tenter d'apprendre à nager dans leur piscine. Il leva la tête au ciel, espérant trouver une issue à sa situation problématique (NDA _: potentiellement problématique, comme dans le 4__e__ film…désolée mais la tronche d'Harry en répétant cela…mdr!!_). Lorsqu'il baissa la tête, découragé, il ne put retenir un léger cri.

Ses vêtements étaient secs.

Il recommença à courir en entendant des exclamations étouffés à ses côtés, suivies du même son étrange que tout à l'heure.

Courir.

Comme le temps.

Comme la vie.

Comme seule la peur pouvait pousser les gens à le faire.

Courir pour se prouver qu'on vit encore.

Il courrait. Il avait peur.

Un lampadaire explosa. Une fenêtre le suivit. Puis une autre. Elles se succédèrent à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Harry courrait, il pleurait, il laissa échapper un sanglot. L'adrénaline qui courrait dans ses veines le brûlait.

D'autres formes noires indistinctes.

Le brouillard l'envahit tandis qu'un rayon de lumière rouge se dirigeait vers lui à pleine vitesse. Il s'écroula lentement au sol, tremblant, désespéré et dépassé par le déroulement des évènements.

Le contrôle de sa vie venait de lui échapper.

_

* * *

_

Et voilà, j'ai enfin réussi à finir ce chapitre!! Je me suis vraiment cassé la tête pour définir les évènements qui y figureraient, et honnêtement, je crois que je ne m'en suis pas sortie trop mal…Je m'attendais vraiment à pire…J'attends vos commentaires...

_Il ne reste qu'un chapitre pour cette partie (maaaaax 2). La prochaine sera plus sombre. Si certains éléments manquent, je les rajouterai au fur et à mesure. Ces trois chapitres ne seront officiellement bouclés que lorsque j'aurai fini la sixième…J'aurais aimé rajouter plus dans cette partie, mais le temps me manque, c'est ça ou rien. Vous avez sûrement compris l'idée générale, mon but n'était de pas faire de cette partie une fic comme Whelp 1 et 2 de jharad17 (la 2 est seulement en anglais), que j'adore lire, mais de résumer ce qui fait qu'il est devenu ce qu'il sera à 16 ans... Vous comprendrez plus tard. Et n'essayez pas de lire la suite, ici ou surtout sur HPF, ça ne convient même plus. _

_J'ai passé à travers toute la gamme d'émotions (c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, j'ai vraiment été brassée à Pâques…C'est ridicule, je ne parviens jamais à pleurer pour des trucs suuuuuuuuuuuuper graves, comme à ce moment…Ri-di-cu-le. Enfin bon) entre la première et la dernière partie (d'ailleurs rédigées à l'inverse ), dans ma vie personnelle, alors vous m'excuserez si parfois je dévie, je n'ai pas le temps de relire (refrain habituel : il est 2h36 du matin, je me lève à 8h…)_

_On m'a demandé (Piwi-chan, à qui je n'ai d'ailleurs pas eu le temps de répondre, pardon pardon...) si j'allais continuer toutes mes autres fics…La réponse est OUI!! Mais je poste lentement…désolée…_

_À bientôt..._

_bisoux, Annie _

* * *

**MÀJ!!: suite aux premières reviews** _(MERCI à cealya potter, aromdu et ep!! :D, même si je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de vous répondre...sûrement cette nuit, donc demain pour vous...),_** j'ai effectué quelques modifications... Je l'avoue, j'avais vraiment bâclé ce chap J'ai réparé quelques erreurs/incohérences...**

**Je précise: **

**1- Elizabeth n'est PAS une sorcière. Elle ne sait pas non plus que Pomfresh l'est. C'est une moldue, qui adore Harry. **

**2- Ses profs ne le sont pas non plus. De purs moldus. Cette école est vraiment minable, ils engagent n'importe qui; les directeurs changent constamment, alors il n'y a aucun contrôle ni aucune surveillance stable. **

**3- Dumbledore ne sait rien...et ne saura rien avant qu'Harry ait 16 ans. Harry ne se confie pas du tout à Figgs, et la peur lui permet parfois de dissimuler ses blessures. Il sous-estime le petit Harry... **

**4- Handurker est moldue, comme les autres... Elle ne comprend rien du tout aux insinuations de sa supérieure, mais gobe moyennement ses mensonges et ses justifications... La directrice, elle par contre, EST une sorcière. Elle redoute plus que tout que Dumby mette la main sur 'ry.**

**5- ...avant que quelqu'un ne me pose la question...Dudley n'est pas encore à l'école... Pétunia le gardera avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'il ait 5 ans et entre en garderie, pour que Dudlynouchet se fasse d'autres amis que Piers (je ne le déteste pas, lui... son intervention dans le 1, avec le boa, m'intéresse... je ne l'oublie pas pour la partie 6 ;)) et Polkiss... Flent lui a parlé dans la rue, tout simplement...**

**Je ne voulais rien dévoiler de tout ça aussi tôt, mais bon, ce n'est jamais mauvais d'avoir des explications de temps à autre... ;) J'ai modifié les services sociaux, aussi. J'ai pensé à ça jsute avant de poster et ça sonnait ridicule, vous aviez raison Merci! ;)**

**À bientôt!!**


End file.
